petstarplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
PetStarPlanet
Star is a person who is a user on various websites. For more information, check out basically everything on this wiki. History Star started creating online profiles (that are still somehow associated with currently used accounts) in 2011 when she joined MovieStarPlanet under the username Lentävä. By the end of 2011, she had created various accounts, the most notable of which (besides her first) are MovieStar MSP, .Sonic the Hedgehog and Rosy the Rascal. Her currently highest leveled user, Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog, didn't join until mid-2013. In May 2012, Star started her YouTube channel (originally shared with her sister) called PetStarPlanet, which was named that because it was originally supposed to feature videos about both Littlest Pet Shop and MovieStarPlanet. One Littles Pet Shop video intended for the channel was filmed, but it was never uploaded. Starting from August 2012, the channel started uploading MovieStarPlanet music videos. The videos got views in their hundreds but the channel had no subscribers. Back then, the channel was primarily targeted towards a Finnish audience, although the videos themselves were mostly in English. In 2014, Star started her second YouTube channel, called Li Moon. This channel featured Sonic related content and subscribed to Sonic themed accounts. The channel hasn't been active since 2016, but logged in once to subscribe to PewDiePie. It wasn't until 2015 when Star started actively joining websites that weren't YouTube or MovieStarPlanet. In January that year, she created her first account on Scratch, TheLuckOfTheClaw. The account is themed around the Skylander Scratch, as a reference to the website's name. The account started out as making random projects mostly about Sonic or Skylanders, but later started mostly making Illuminati confirmed projects. She also made a second Scratch account, TwistsOfFury, mainly to remix pre-existing projects. Star joined Wiki on March 25, 2015. During her early days, she was mostly active on MovieStarPlanet Wiki and Skylanders Fan Wiki. During her time on the website, she has founded various wikis, including this one. Her activity on different wikis has varied. Since February 2018, Star has been notably active on Shipping Wiki. In August 2015, she joined QuizUp. She has created three accounts on the website. Her first account on the website/app was originally called PetStarPlanet, but changed to Star the Triple Devil in November 2017 during the "rebranding" of Star's online persona. Her second account, MovieStarWars (originally MovieStar MSP), was created on her PC to edit topics. Her third account, Illuminabi Star, was created in 2016 and was active until the spring of 2017. Star has mainly posted on the Mario Universe topic. Her most played topic on QuizUp is New Year's, in which she has both her main account and Illuminabi Star in the global top 10 and in the top 2 of Finland. Star created her first Wattpad and DeviantArt accounts under the name PetStarPlanet in early 2016, on the same day, but stopped using both of them by the end of 2017. Star has later made new accounts on both websites, but only her DeviantArt account (CountryballFan) is still active. At some point in around mid-2016, Star also made an Instagram account, but stopped using it shortly afterwards after deleting the Instagram app on her phone due to space limitations. In the fall of 2016, when QuizUp was near discontinuation, Star, like many other QuizUp users, joined Amino. She joined as Illuminabi Star, making Amino the only place besides QuizUp where she used that username. She still has the app on her old phone but rarely uses it. The most recent Aminos she joined are the Tomodachi Life and Miitopia ones in 2017. In 2016, Star also made an account on Discord, and in 2018, she made a new one called CountryballFan, but rarely ever uses it due to Discord not being comfortable to use. In late 2016, Star discovered Drawception through Google Search. She decided to join the website since it looked fun. She used her common username PetStarPlanet, but renamed the account to Star the Triple Devil in late 2017 using the only rename she had. She stopped using the account regularly after reaching 2017 games in September 2017, and continued to only use the account annually. In January 2018, Star created a second account, Countryball Drawing (naked after her then recent interest in countryballs), which is now her main account on the website. In 2017, Star started a new direction with her YouTube channel as she started uploading playthroughs of Tomodachi Life and Miitopia. Most of these videos have since been hidden but can be found through specific endcards. In November, Star started a new channel called Star the Triple Devil and renamed PetStarPlanet to TheLuckOfTheClaw after her Scratch account. In January 2018, Star created her fourth channel, Star Islandian Mapping, which does not have any videos at the moment but is planned to have videos focusing on mapping and countryballs. In June 2018, Star created a Twitter account, which she mostly uses to Tweet about Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery. Her username there is Some Slytherin Student and her profile picture is of her character, Elena Jenkins. Trivia *She has earned a total of 8 or more Lucky Edit badges so far, 3 on MovieStarPlanet Wiki, one on Card Game Creator Wikia, one on PetStarPlanet Wiki, at least 2 on Meep Comp Wikia and her most recent one on Shipping Wiki. **Coincidentally, all of her odd-numbered Lucky Edit badges are from MovieStarPlanet Wiki while the even-numbered badges are from other wikis. However, this pattern broke when she earned her 7th lucky edit badge on Meep Comp Wikia. **Her lucky edit on Card Game Creator Wikia was only her 4th edit on that wiki. **Her second Lucky Edit Badge on MSP Wiki was also her 789th edit on that wiki and she earned the badge by making the 70,000th edit on that wiki. **Despite being the first Lucky Edit ("TheLuckOfTheClaw") badge ever earned on PetStarPlanet Wikia, her Lucky Edit badge was actually the lucky 2,000th edit of the wiki. **Currently, she has earned the badges in the following ways: ***Her first Lucky Edit bagde (MovieStarPlanet Wiki) was earned by posting a message on someone's wall. ***Her second Lucky Edit badge (Card Game Creator Wikia) was earned by adding categories. ***Her third Lucky Edit badge (MovieStarPlanet Wiki) was earned by editing a comment. ***Her fourth Lucky Edit badge (PetStarPlanet Wikia) was earned by uploading a file. ***Her fifth Lucky Edit badge (MovieStarPlanet Wiki) was earned by posting a comment. ***Her sixth Lucky Edit badge (Meep Comp Wikia) was earned by posting a message on a thread that was on someone's wall. ***Her seventh Lucky Edit badge (Meep Comp Wikia) was earned by posting a comment. ***She earned a Lucky Edit badge on the Shipping Wiki by editing an article. ***She earned another Lucky Edit badge on the Shipping Wiki, yet again by editing an article. *Her longest-time interest is Spyro, which she has been a fan of since 2006. Category:Wikia Users Category:YouTubers